City of Arka
History Near the end of the great war, the world had begun to be too hazardous for humans. The sea level had begun to decrease, the air would become unbreathable, while extreme phenomena would occur occasionally. If that wasn't enough, a great disease appeared on the remaining human populations, which lead to the deaths of millions of people. It was then that the existence of Arka was revealed to all people seeking refugee from the harsh conditions of this world. The city was initially built underwater, in the middle of the Cardian sea, however soon the sea disappeared, leaving behind an endless desert. The city of Arka was surrounded by a shield that would protect it's civilians from the arcane pollution outside of the city. Right now 100 years have passed ever since the end of the great war and people have begun forgetting about how terrific that war has been. Technologies Other than the shield generators surrounding the perimeter of the city, Arka is supplied with multiple farming and wildlife facilities for producing the food and supplies that would feed a population of 5 Million People. In addition, a circulation network is built on the city, allowing vehicles to float onto routes on the sky. In addition there is an electromagnetic train which connects multiple parts of the city. The city is filled with Skyscrapers. In addition to the army and the police of the city consists of droids and computers that could be deployed any time at any point of the city. The city is constantly under surveillance through multiple cameras placed all around the city. In addition an observatory tower , tallest of all the skyscrapers is built in the middle of the city, in order to inspect the surrounding area as well as the night sky. The climate and the temperature seems to be controlled maintaining non-hazardous conditions for the people living in the city. Locations Downtown Bellow the surface there lies a part of the city where the eyes of the government do not reach and the laws do not exist. That had made these districts be called as Downtown. The downtown is home to many outlaws, while it is connected with a number of underground tunnels, some of which remain unexplored. One part of the downtown, consists of a garbage dump, where all of the city's waste is thrown. The downtown is home to many people that are unable to pay for a better living, while it's also a place that higher class civilians would wish to avoid. Jade Academy The Jade Academy is a well known Academy within the city of Arka. It has been working ever since the city was built hundreds years ago after the Great war has ended. Those who manage to graduate from this academy not only have their futures assured, but are also mentally stable and experienced to deal with any kind of situation. The Jade academy has always helped people to advance beyond their limits and evolve into competent individuals. The Academy takes care of the living expenses of its members including food and lodging. Entering the Academy requires no fees or anything as long as the person is willing to join. Having its own separate skyscraper on the city's surface, the Academy is one of the most mysterious places in the city. It has a magically fueled elevator which can access any room of the building, while access to the elevator is restricted only to those possessing a Nephryte ring. Standing in the entrance lobby, behind the reception desk, one can find the Academy's receptionist Mrs. Exaltia. No-one has ever seen the principal of this place, ever since the day it was established 50 years ago. Factions Government The city is ruled by a council of a hundred men, that are elected every 5 years by the citizens of Arka. On the top of this council stands a monarch, which has the most influence over the decisions of the council.For reasons unknown to those outside of the government, the Monarch never changes, despite how many elections come and go... or that was until 10 years ago when the Monarch of that time died. In his place another man from within the council was elected to take his place. That man naming himself as the Dictator of Arka, he exploited his rights as a monarch, increasing the Taxes and enforcing to slavery those who couldn't pay them. A number of politicians has been killed or gone missing ever since that man appeared. At present day, only 30 politicians are known to be alive. Cosmonetwork Standing at the top of the business world is the Cosmonetwork corporation. By selling high tech and constantly pushing the limits of science and magic , it has managed to stay in control of the city's economy for years. Cosmonetwork is lead by multiple magicians and wizards, each of them with his own facilities in his name. However there is one man, that everyone within the corporation respect and admires. He is an old blind man that lives within the observatory building and goes by the name " Astrogenios", the one currently holding the title of an Arch-mage, and the one to establish the Cosmonetwork corporation. Among the families that Cosmonetwork consists of , is the Thal Family. Salvation Platoon Platoon-19 is a Faction that would risk anything to free the people of Arka from its oppressive Dictator and the laws of the government. Origin: Platoon-19, used to be a unit of the Military, working for the government, until the governor got replaced by an unfair and greedy Dictator, which forced brutal taxes on the civilians forcing those who couldn't pay them into slavery. Seeing the Situation the commander of Platoon-19 "Ross-Sind Decker" attempted a coup d'etat. The operation failed and its commanded was killed in action. The surviving members of this operation escaped downtown slowly forming up the faction which is now known as S- Platoon, or Salvation Platoon. Base: Salvation Platoon, having its center of operation hidden in the darkest area of Downtown District, away from the government's survaillance it has the whole downtown district under its control. Supporters of this faction can be found all around the city, as the faction inspires hope in the eyes of artisans, common folks and slaves. Resources: Branching away from the Government, the faction has some advanced militarry equipment in its possession. In addition, being in control of the Black market, it also has its hands on multiple kind of exotic resources and technologies. Terror Network of the world This organisation has been wrecking havoc within the city of Arka for years now. No-one knows where their base of operation is or when they will be striking next. Wherever their symbol appears, death and destruction follows. Their motto is the following "The world shall be corrected"